Rockfall
Rockfall is a black-and-white tom with green eyes, a torn ear and a limp, injured, right hind leg. Information Affiliations Current: '''ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 38 moons (3.17 years) Names Kit: '''Rockkit '''Apprentice: '''Rockpaw '''Warrior: '''Rockfall '''Elder: '''Rockfall '''Deputy: '''Rockfall Family '''Mate: Leafbreeze Daughters: Skykit, Rainkit Son: Dustkit Mother: 'Furrypelt '''Father: 'Firepelt 'Foster mother: 'Gingerheart 'Foster father: 'Bramblethorn 'Brother: 'Foxstar 'Sister: 'Mistypelt 'Foster brother: 'Squirreltail 'Foster Sister: 'Icepelt Education 'Mentor: 'Spiderleg Deputy Position 'Preceded by: 'Foxfoot Book Appearances '''Living: ''Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Forbidden Love :He is born to Furrypelt and Firepelt. When Furrypelt suggests the name Rockkit, Gingerheart disapproves, and Furrypelt snaps if she'd rather name him Justinkit. When Gingerheart disapproves of that one, too, Furrypelt goes with Rockkit. Firepelt approves of the name, and Bramblethorn accuses him of saying that just to not get in trouble with his mate. Firepelt insists he likes the name. Rockkit is then carried back to camp by Jayfeather. Gingerheart then introduces him to Daisy back at camp. :Furrypelt mentions how she thought Rockkit might be the Twoleg reincarnation. She tells this to Firepelt. :At a Gathering, Bramblestar announces his birth, along with Icekit, Squirrelkit, Mistykit, and Foxkit. :He is seen play-fighting, pushing Mistykit down a little too roughly. Icekit pushes Rockkit off of Mistykit, and the two she-kits pin him down. :When Furrypelt, Firepelt, Gingerheart, and Bramblethorn tell the kits the truth about their parents, Rockkit is the second-to-last kit to leave camp. They tell the kits that Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit are not Gingerheart and Bramblethorn's, and Rockkit and Mistykit exclaim in surprise. Upon learning his true parents, he gasps that Furrypelt was a medicine cat, and she couldn't take a mate. He and the other kits promise to pretend they were all siblings and keep the secret. :When the kits ask for a story, Rockkit indirectly asks to hear about Bluestar. While Furrypelt is telling them about Firestar, he and the other kits complain that they're tired. :He is seen sleeping at Gingerheart's belly with Icekit, Squirrelkit, and Mistykit. :He, his siblings, and Gingerheart's kits go missing, and Furrypelts sets out to find them playing outside camp. When Foxkit tries to use the Force, Furrypelt plays along, to the sheer amazement of Rockkit. He cries to Furrypelt if she saw Foxkit make a stick float. He is last seen telling Gingerheart and Ivypool's kits what Foxkit did. The Suspected Warrior Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land The Hidden Enemy The Dark Secret Trivia Interesting Facts *The author had to take on online quiz and answer as the character to get his name.Revealed by the author *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with his decided fur color on Google. *He has kittypet blood through Firestar and Silky, SkyClan blood through Adderfang and Pinestar’s father,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and loner blood through Smoky. *When Rockfall says "sorry mother" and joins the Dark Forest, the author was remembering a scene from ''The Little Mermaid II, after Ariel lied to Melody her entire life so Melody gives Morgana her grandfather's trident and says "Too late, Mom." *The reason Rockfall looked frightened in Rise of the Shadows after he switches to the side of the Clans as he stares as Leafbreeze is because he was scared of what he saw and what he was doing because he was hurting his crush. Mistakes *It has only recently occurred to the author that he became deputy and never had an apprentice, despite having this all planned out for 3 months in advance. Gallery rockkit.jpg|Kit version Rockpaw.jpg|Apprentice version Rockfall.elder.png|Elder version Kin Members '''Mate: :Leafbreeze: Daughters: :Skykit: :Rainkit: Son: :Dustkit: Father: :Firepelt: Mother: :Furrypelt: Foster Father: :Bramblethorn: Foster Mother: :Gingerheart: Brothers: :Foxstar: Sister: :Mistypelt: Foster Brother: :Squirreltail: Foster Sister: :Icepelt: Nephew: ' :Wolfnose: '''Nieces: ' :Stripefur: :Leafkit: '''Grandnieces: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Grandmothers: :Squirrelflight: :Silky: Grandfathers: :Bramblestar: :Smoky: Great-Grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: Great-Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Great Grandfathers: :Oakstar: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Gingerheart: :Milky: Uncles: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Dusty: :Bramblethorn: Niblings: :Two unnamed kits: Half-Uncles: ' :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: :Ash: :Stormy: '''Half-Aunts: ' :Hazeltail: :Lavender: :Sunshine: '''Half-Niblings: :Unknown Kits: Great-Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-Great Uncles/Aunts: :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Snowkit: Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Birchface: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Great-Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: Great-Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: Great-Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Cousins: ' :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Molewhisker: :Oakbranch: :Cherryfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Sparrowheart: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: '''Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes 'Furrypelt: '"What about this black and white one? What about... Rockkit?" 'Gingerheart: '"Rockkit? What kind of name is that?" 'Furrypelt: '"Would you rather I call him Justinkit?" 'Gingerheart: '"No! That's a terrible name for a cat!" 'Furrypelt: '"Rockkit it is!" --Furrypelt deciding Rockkit's name (Forbidden Love, page 83) "Furrypelt, did you see? He made the stick float!" --Rockkit after playing with Foxkit (Forbidden Love, ''page 107) '''Rockpaw: '"Hey! I'm not a kit anymore!" 'Furrypelt: '"You're still ''my ''kit." --Rockpaw when Furrypelt tries to dry him (The Suspected Warrior, page 47) 'Rockpaw: '"You can't make me go in a ''Twoleg ''nest!" 'Squirrelpaw: '"Come on! ''It's not that bad!" Mistypaw: '"''Are you too scared?" 'Icepaw: '"Look, I'm going, and I'm a ''she-cat!"'' 'Mistypaw: '"I'm going. You don't want to stay out here by yourself, do you? Where the fierce WindClan gets will get you because you're weak and trespassing..." 'Rockpaw: '"Fine I'll go!" --Rockpaw being reluctant to enter a Twoleg nest (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 49) "''Suit yourself. It's ''much better as a Clan cat than a-a kittypet!" –Rockpaw when visiting Silky (The Suspected Warrior, page 51) '''Furrypelt: '"What's up?" 'Rockpaw: '"Spiderleg is on patrol so I can't go train with him." 'Furrypelt: '"You know, I once trained as a warrior. I can train you one-on-one until Spiderleg gets back." 'Rockpaw: '"Really?" 'Furrypelt: '"Of course! Battle or hunting?" 'Rockpaw: '"Battle!" 'Furrypelt: '"I saw that coming." --Furrypelt offering to train her son (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 96) '''Rockfall: '"I think you should move into the nursery." '''Leafbreeze: ''"I'm barely pregnant!"'' Rockfall: '"''No! There are seriously fierce rogues out there, and there are currently two cats in critical condition because of them. I don't want you out there!" '''Leafbreeze: ''"I can handle myself!"'' 'Rockfall: '"No! Don't risk your kits! i can't lose them! I can't lose...you. I don't want to lose you." –Rockfall and Leafbreeze (The Hidden Enemy, ''page 83) Ceremonies Rockpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Icekit, Squirrelkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Rockkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rockpaw. Spiderleg, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Mousefur, and have shown yourself to be courageous and enthusiastic. You will be mentor to Rockpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Icepaw! Squirrelpaw! Mistypaw! Rockpaw! Foxpaw!" Reference, The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 38-40 Rockfall's Deputy Ceremony '''Foxstar: '"I say these words in front of StarClan so that the spirit of Lionstar may hear and approve my choice. Rockfall will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!" 'Everyone: '"Rockfall! Rockfall!" Reference, A Forgotten Land, page 52 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:Deputy Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dark Forest Visitors Category:Dark Forest Trainees Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters